clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Running Gags
In the Fanon Universe, there are some humorous events that occur repeatedly, and in many different ways. This page is a compilation of the known running gags in the CPFW's context. General * Refrences to internent memes are common. VERY common. * Whenever something falls on or hits someone, a bunch of random penguins pop out of nowhere and sing, "GAME OVER, YEAH!" Organizations/Groups Bureau of Fiction * Whenever Director Benny chases anyone, humorous chase music plays. * Mayor McFlapp always ends up going through the wrong corridor when going to a meeting. * Illustrator Keith freaks out at something and DJ X has to play a random song to calm him down. * Pianos fall on random workers during a suspenseful event. * Sometimes, when a character enters the room, the wrong theme song is played. * Director Benny appears at meetings unexpectedly by "mysteriously rising to power" (a smoke cloud flashes out of nowhere and Benny rises out of the floor). Mayor McFlapp always facepalms wings himself shortly after. * ADD MORE! Redlink Abbey * The same nerd always gets tangled up in the Chimetower's electronic mechanisms. * Big Balls appear in extremely awkward places and at extremely awkward times in the forest. Von Injoface Family *Characters (namely Mabel) are generally exploited for their big egos. *Charles gets drenched in some manner in every ATI episode. Terrain Spy Union * Every 6 minutes when a spy or security enters the HQ, there are always penguins holding mugs of coffee. * Administrator Kai always uses the same entrance sequence when entering the HQ. * The receptionist penguin always talks in the same, weird way. * The same theme song is played whenever an agent breaks through the HQ via the ceiling or floor. * An agent always falls while coming down the stairs to the HQ. Hochstadt Gang * The Gang tries to ask the BoF for helping them solve hard problems. * The Hochstadt Gang seems to always defeat Swiss Ninja. * Akbaboy constantly mocks Aviation in front of Piper. South Pole Council *The delehates are frequently distracted and tend to not get things done. *Judge Xavier routinely talks to his chair, Jonesworth. *Judge Xavier will randomly bang his gavel and shout "ORDUUUHH!", even when the court is totally composed. *Judge Xavier has been known to suck on his gavel in times of boredom. *Judge Xavier occasionally goes crazy and attempts to knock a random pink puffle out of the courthouse with his gavel. *By the time the session is adjourned, something will be broken, damaged, decimated, toppled, or otherwise misplaced. *ACLUM cronies burst in when it's least expected. *Delegates often fall asleep. *Someone always forgets to wear their judicial robe, and must return home to get it. By the time he or she gets back, the session is nearly done. *Sometimes, a delegate gets caught eating a Judgy when no one is looking. Teh Not Universal Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes * Chenny is asked a question and responds by something like "WHY DA WANT TO KNOW?" * A random Wannabe Master startles Zenny and he hide sbehind a random object, not like Keith though. *Pianos fall on Yzabtech at random times. *Since Yzabtech has a typewriter, some random worker of the bureau always comes up to him and says "What is this, the 1950's?" Maniac OOC Extremists * Whenever they have cornered Ben Hun, he always escapes somehow with what he calls "Dumb Luck" (like stepping on a banana peel and slipping out of reach and into a garbage can). * Often Bobby Sue has fits of madness and screams random things at the team members. * XTUX345 usually looses his button while chasing Ben Hun and spends the rest of the night looking for it. Holyberden * The entrance to the Inquisitor's headquarters is audiolocked. In order to gain entrance, you must play an unexpectedly catchy song. Unfortunately, by the time the door opens, most members of the Inquisition end up dancing to the song, and they forget to enter before the door closes again. * Black helicopters are seen around the alleged headquarters, and these helicopters are sent off to find villains. Characters Antics Brothers * Explorer always remarks that he will be on the porch if anyone needs him. * Fred, whenever searching for hist precious right triangle, throws out tons of irrelevant and idiosyncratic stuff out of the closet (for example, a scared nerd hiding in the closet, a Magma Puffle, a refrigerator, a Big Ball, and a helium tank). * When one of the brothers faints, the other one catches him and throws him into an ambulance that mysteriously appears out of nowhere. * Fred often gets caught in one of the booby traps Explorer sets for Perry the Puffle. Midas and Herb * Explorer's anti-Mabel schemes always end up destroying or hiding Midas and Herb's projects. * Midas drools in the presence of gold. * Herb is fluent in flag signalling and somehow has a flag of every country, state, nation, organization, letter, and symbol, in addition to tropical warning flags and advisory banners. He always knows which one to use. * Midas epically fails to acknowledge Olivia when she tries to flirt with him. * Canren's best friend, Macy McGuffin, will be hired by something related to Midas and Herb's plan of the day. By the end of the day, she will lose her job when the plan disappears. Corai * Doctor Surray's wrenches always break in some way. Usually, Penelope does it. * Anvils tend to fall behind Xorai. * Dara routinely attacks Corai's girlfriends when he turns away. When he turns back, only Dara is there. * Xorai trips over his cape and falls into a random river. Willy the Penguin * He often gets chased by Director Benny and then proceeds to steal his hat. * Since he is the comic relief of many serious character's adventures, often a heavy object will fall on top of him, to brighten up the mood. * Sometimes his hat catches on fire. (Don't worry, he's never gotten burned. Well, at least not yet.) Fudd Lapooh * Often when he tries to use his staff he gets electrocuted instead. * Whenever he tries to go to the ice cream store, he always gets eaten by something and spends a week in it's stomach. * Every time after a failed break-in to the BOF, he starts whacking himself on the head with a baseball bat and yelling "CURSE YOU DIRECTOR BENNY!". * When he is plumbing, he usually finds copies of What?! stuck in the pipe. * Fudd always pulls out the wrong size wrench when he needs one, and the difference is massive (such as getting a huge wrench bigger then You when he needs a small one, and getting a microscopic one that can only be seen through a microscope when he needs a big one). * He will take every oppurtunity to slap Salina with his staff. Tails6000 *Tails often hits a random object when running off-screen. *Whenever Tails falls in the water, electronic music plays after 25 seconds has passed and has 5 seconds to get air. He can't swim very well because of this. *Whenever Tails senses that Kaylee is close by, he just bursts off, as she pretty much wants him to marry her. * Whenever Tails collects 100 coins, electronic music plays. Icmer In Nyc * His fax machine is always destroyed via chain reaction. * ADD MORE! Shroomsky and Turtleheimer * Explorer, when aggravated atShroomskyy, notes that he is a clone of "Jo Momma". Ninjinian * Ninjinian often talks to the nearest cookie as if it were his friend. Gaston * TaliBEANs randomly appear and blow Gaston's things up. They also follow him everywhere. Sancho Monte Captio * His chandilierr always breaks, and shatters on the floor * A weird tune always plays when he and someone run towards each other. * He always compares the happening situation to something that happened (It's like when...) * Whenever something great happens, a 70s song plays George of the Jungle * Funny Music always starts playing whenever he shows up. * He always hits a pole whenever he swings on a cable. * He always forgets that he lives in a pole-house, and falls out every time he tries to exit. XTUX Hun * Often when yelling or when banged on the head XTUX's brain freezes and plays scenes from the Opera of Doom! EDFan12345 * Whenever he goes diving, he belly flops. * When doing nothing at all EDFan will bring out A Keysaber and throw it upward and normally miss by a few feet. Hat Pop *She always can be caught humming her theme song in times of happiness, loneliness, and boredom; basically any time possible. *Any character, one way or another, manages to steal her favorite bunny ears; some penguins try to eat them. *:When her bunny ears do get stolen, everyone in the room puts up the "surprised face" emoticon, and someone screams, "ZOMG HAT POP WITH NO BUNNY EARS!!!". *Nobody can recognize her when she is not wearing her bunny ears or ninja mask. This drives her nuts. Quote: Hey you, strangely familiar penguin, have you seen Hat Pop? Brown51brown *He often appears out of nowhere whenever somebody needs help. He always introduces himself shortly afterwards, and helps said person. When the person needs no more help, he says goodbye and walks off. Iron Walrus * When he thinks he's alone, he often takes out a picture of his bunny and talks to it, as if its real. Then, a member of the Defenders comes in and says, "So this is what Walri do when they think penguins aren't around...". * Iron Walrus usually takes Timid Corvus with him, because she carries his stuff. Detective Focci * DF, on some days, ends his sentences he says with Because I'm Detective Focci, in a dark voice. Arachnid Boy usually gets annoyed, and webs his mouth shut. Ronald Preventable * No villain can ever remember his name. * At a key moment, Ronald's pants will embarassingly fall down. * Ronald will gorge on food, often eating four or five helpings. Yet, he never gets fat. * When Kim gives him a kiss (or what counts as a kiss for a penguin), he will either blush or faint. * At times, he will take off his hat and wring its brim with his flippers. * Ronald will inevitably do something stupid on a mission, like drinking a potion ('cause I was thirsty!) or pressing a button (it was shiny!) that shouldn't have been pressed. * The fact that bathrooms in most parts of the world are directly connected to houses and igloos never ceases to amaze him. * When rejoicing, he will always shout "Booyah!". * If Ronald takes off his black coat, the chances are high that some Noob will remark about his suspenders. * Sometimes, when bragging, Ronald will grab and pull on his suspenders, only to have them snap him embarassingly. LuXerra *She usually screams Emalfs when someone teases Flywish. *When someone mentions that they like Scottish One, she will repeatedly insult him, although she secretly likes him. Slugster-Meltissimo Family *Whenever somebody says a strange word, they get slapped. *RS tends to rickroll people randomly. *Whenever Agent Meltie walks into a room, somebody always sings the doom song. *Whenever Phineas34720 finds a rubber band, RS plays this on her boombox. *When RS talks about wanting to go to Tokyo or turns on an anime/reads manga, somebody sings this. *When Mrs. Meltissimo bends down, somebody slaps her on the butt. Category:Items Category:Stories Category:Misc.